1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker having improved means for eliminating arc restriking conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous technology for separating electrical contacts of a two-pole, single phase, 120/240 volt circuit breaker is not applicable for a three-phase, 240 volt device. Short circuit interruption indicates that electrical restriking occurs between the moving arm and the stationary bus at various locations for the three-phase, 240 volt device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,614 discloses a typical two-pole, single phase, 120/240 volt breaker of prior construction. The disadvantage of arc restriking conditions required changes in the circuit breaker of the prior construction in order to provide a satisfactory three-phase, 240 volt device.